Fragilidad
by Amara Rozenbauer
Summary: Todas sabemos que la relación de Arthur y Alfred siempre ha sido conflictiva. Por una vez, ¿podrán superar sus diferencias y decirse cara a cara lo que sienten realmente cuando están junto al otro, frente a una situación mortal?
1. Desesperación

Hoo~ Es mi primer Fic, asi que les pido compasión! D:

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes que ocupo en esta historia y Hetalia en sí, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al Señor Hidekaz Himaruya-Sama, si fueran mios, todos habrían salido del closet hace mucho *^*_

**Parejas/Personajes**: **USA/UK principal. **_Se nombran otras parejas y personajes, pero eso ya va más a si continua el Fic o se queda estancado aqui si Antonio y Lovino me atacan con Tomates o Canadá y Francia con Miel de Maple y Pétalos de Rosa D:!_

**Advertencia: **_Si el fic continúa, no aseguro sanidad mental ni cardiaca a la persona que lo siga leyendo. Asi que niños y enfermos crónicos, ¡escapen! Si están de acuerdo con todo lo demás, sigan por favor -w-._

* * *

><p>"<em>Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso,<em>

_áspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo,_

_alentado, mortal, difunto, vivo,_

_leal, traidor, cobarde y animoso;_

_no hallar fuera de bien, centro y reposo,_

_mostrarse alegre, triste, humilde, altivo_

_enojado, valiente, fugitivo,_

_satisfecho, ofendido, receloso;_

_huir el rostro al claro desengaño_

_beber veneno por licor suave, _

_olvidar el provecho, amar al daño._

_Creer que un cielo en un infierno cabe,_

_dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño,_

_esto es amor, quien lo probó, lo sabe."_

_**Lope de Vega**_

Capítulo Uno:** "Desesperación".**

_-Tan solo una llamada, eso te pido- _

_-Ah, sabes que estoy ocupado Alfred. Perdóname...-_

El ojiazul serenó sus súplicas y dijo:

-_Si ése es el caso, ya no hay nada más que hacer. Adiós Arthur_- Y cortó la llamada.

El inglés quedó con el celular aún en la oreja, mirando al vacío. Sabía que ese inocente _"adiós" _no era cualquier adiós. Bajó la cabeza y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios. Aquellos labios que sólo habían sido de aquel excéntrico niño estadounidense. Junto a esa sonrisa demente, una pequeña lágrima se divisó, que hizo parecer aquella sonrisa, la más miserable del mundo.

Alfred dejó su celular en la mesa de noche y se tiró en su cama. Pensando en lo recién hecho, se puso a llorar, recordando cuánto le había costado que Arthur aceptara ser su pareja. Se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación mientras frías y crudas lágrimas de pánico y amor rasgaban sin compasión aquellas suaves y juveniles mejillas, que habían sido del inglés desde el principio de todo.

_Inglaterra, Imperio Británico o Britania, Iggy, Arthur Kirkland..._ **Su princesa**.

Sus ojos lentamente se comenzaban a cerrar, entrando en un sueño profundo, uno de ésos donde buscaba refugio pues el tomar siquiera a su amado Arthur de las manos en ése tiempo, era sólo un deseo inalcanzable.

* * *

><p>Un molestoso ruido sonó "al rato" de que el norteamericano cerrara sus hermosos ojos celestes como el cielo. Era su celular con el sonido de <strong><em>American Idiot de Green Day<em>** sonando demasiado fuerte. Lo llamaba cualquier persona, menos _"su ya no"_ Iggy. Le deprimió ese pensamiento que hizo que de sus ojos volvieran a brotar lágrimas y que apretara con fuerza sus dientes. Tomó el maldito celular, que no paraba de sonar, y vio que era nada más ni nada menos que el jovial y caballeroso Kiku. Contestó con una voz grave y destrozadora.

-_Hello?-_ Su voz demostró un ánimo precario.

_-Moshi-Moshi América-San. Le llamaba porque todos, incluyendo a Inglaterra-San (eso lo dijo con __cierta timidez y picardía, Arthur ya le debe de haber contado), nos preocupa su inasistencia a las __juntas de ayer y hoy. ¿Está enfermo?-_ Alfred se extrañó por el comentario del japonés y exclamó:

-_Pero Kiku, si ayer fui a la junta. Ayer Mier..._ -¿coles? El americano se alteró y preguntó- _¿Qué día __es hoy Japón?-_

-_Viernes, América-San_- respondió cortésmente el nipón- ¿Le sucede algo?-.

Al instante se escuchó un fuerte ruido al otro lado del auricular del asiático y la llamada terminó. Japón guardó su celular pálido de susto y mirando a un Arthur Kirkland que fingía no morirse de preocupación por aquel chico.

_Estados Unidos, América, Su Ex-Colonia, Alfred F. Jones... _**Su caballero.**

Arthur al oír lo que el asiático le decía, corrió a tomar un taxi e ir al hotel en el que se hospedaba su amado Alfred. Iba casi llorando en el taxi por la preocupación. Esperaba que estuviera bien mientras maldecía lo despreocupado por su persona.

_- Que no se lo hayan robado, no secuestrado (?), ni drogado, ni mutilado, ni viola...- entró_ en pánico al momento en que ese pensamiento se le cruzó por la cabeza. Al llegar, corrió subiendo escaleras como nunca antes lo había hecho (nunca había estado enamorado) y cuando llegó al fin, a la Habitación 268, golpeó la puerta y ésta se abrió sola...

* * *

><p>Espero que el Cap. no haya sido muy corto, se veía más largo en mi cuaderno... pero en fin. Esperaré a como reacciona el público D: y veré si sigue (si no reacciona, igual seguirá +w+)<p>

Esperando su buena recepción por parte del Fic y de mi persona tambien, ya que soy nueva en esto D: Me despido esperando una nueva oportunidad

See u Soon~


	2. Intranquilidad

Woo~ Muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews, me siento muy feliz ;w;

Espero no decepcionarles con este cap. Lo encontré aún más corto... Pero en fin, en más como para aclarar la trama y después de este, empieza lo... "bueno" (?) Enjoy It!

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes que ocupo en esta historia y Hetalia en sí, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al Señor Hidekaz Himaruya-Sama, si fueran mios, todos habrían salido del closet hace mucho *^*~_

**Parejas/Personajes**: USA/UK principal.

**Advertencia: **_Sufrimiento Psicológico y Físico de un Estadounidense; Sufrimiento emocional de un Inglés. Si estas de acuerdo, prosigue porfavor :D_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Creo que después de todo… <strong>__**Volvemos al mismo punto de inicio".**_

_Arthur: _

Entró cuidadosamente por si había alguien. Revisó la sala de estar, la cocina, el baño. Finalmente, llegó a la habitación principal. Y allí yacía, el dueño de su corazón, de sus fantasías más prohibidas, alli estaba en su cama con la ropas desordenadas, dde vez en cuando dejando ver algo para dejar a la imaginación, cosa que el Inglés no tardó en hacer, pues sus mejilas ruborizadas le traicionaron. Se acercó al menor, observándole con ternura.

-Pequeño Tonto…- Dijo al sacarle el cabello que caía sobre su hermoso rostro, lo admiraba como si de un tesoro se tratara. Se sacó el abrigo, el sweater sin mangas que acostumbra a llevar y aflojó un poco su corbata. Le tapó correctamente; -Acaso no piensas que te puedes resfriar, estúpido- Se dijo a si mismo, con la esperanza de que el chico le escuchara, y se recostó a su lado. Sintiendo la respiración del estadounidense, terminó sumiéndose en un sueño abrazado a la espalda de su amado.

Se despertó con la luz de la luna en su cara. Tiro un brazo hacia donde debería estar Alfred, pero no le encontró. Se levantó de inmediato y vá a la cocina, lugar frecuentado por el menor… Pero no le encuentra allí. Escucha ruidos en el baño y se dirige casi corriendo guiándose por su oído. Encuentra al pobre Alfred arrodillado ante el excusado vomitando dolorosamente. Se le parte el alma verle asi y se arrodilla junto a él, pasando suave su mano por la espalda del otro. Cuando la horrible escena acabó y Alfred ya se encontraba _"repuesto"_, Arthur le encaró.

-¿Q-que diablos es todo esto, Afred? ¿Estás enfermo y no me lo dices, o sólo es un montaje para llamar la atención?- El pálido chico al que el mayor reprendía no hacía nada más que callar y escuchar la reprimenda por parte del inglés. Lo que era muy raro, y denotaba que en verdad estaba enfermo. Luego de mucho rato escuchar las palabras del otro, este se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban y volvió a caer en un sueño profundo.

Arthur se dio cuenta, y vió que en verdad el chico no estaba bien. Se cumpló por todo y le tomó en brazos dejándolo en su cama. Ya eran las 01:15 a.m. Se prometió que al día siguiente llamaría a un médico para que identificara lo que su amado estadounidense tenía.

(...)

Ya pasado un rato, el médico salió de la pieza del chico con una mirada seria y preocupada. Le miró y comenzó a recitar lo visto.

-El señor Jones tiene un serio cuadro de Amnesia a lo qe se refiere con sus datos personales como nombre, edad, pero… lo que más recuerda y nadie ni nada le sacará de la cabeza, es su nombre, que usted es su pareja y que lo ama más que a nada en el mundo. Esto fue lo que me repitió por los 45 minutos que estuve allí dentro. Temo que debo informarle, que por causa de un estrés muy grave y de grandes magnitudes psicológicas… El señor Alfred F. Jones padece de Alzheimer…-

Arthur le miró una vez más y con una sonrisa demente le replico: -Usted debe estar bromeando conmigo… A-Alfred no puede tener… Alzheimer. Es… tan joven…- decía mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. En eso, Alfred sale de la habitación, luego de escuchar unos minutos más una informanción inentendible y se encuentra con la escena. Arthur se percata y se despide del científico para pasar con el menor a la habitación. El chico está preocupado, pues Arthur… no ha parado de llorar. Hbaía algo que le dolía allí dentro y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo

Alfred ideaba una manera de demostrarle su amor inmenso al mayor… Por alguna razón, sentía que debía _"despedirse"_ como corresponde.

* * *

><p>Para más información sobre la enfermedad que aflige a nuestro amado Alfred, consulte Wikipedia : porque esta cosa no me deja poner el link. Bueno en fin, el artículo en Wikipedia se titula _"Enfermedad de Alzheimer"_

Pobre Alfred -se golpea contra la mesa- pero de verdad que esto terminará bien... o eso creo ._.

Espero que esta vez si que no me tiren tomates ni miel de maple (?) Porque es un asco de capítulo, pero debe ser asi para el final -w-...

Porque, después de todo, _el amor todo lo vence... _

_**P.D:** Si tienen alguna idea de cómo ayudarme con mi siguiente Fanfic: **"[SongFic]Sonido + Sonido = Silencio"**, les dejo mi mail porfavor. Por medio de éste les comunicaré la trama y todo eso. Help me! Porque también... ¡No he escrito ningún lemon en mi vida! Lo confieso u.u Así que pido ayuda D': El que desee ayudarme, me manda un mensaje personal porque esto no me deja poner mi mail (?) y allí se lo envío, ok? *^*_

_~See u Soon~_


	3. Hasta siempre, muchas gracias

_Waa, el capítulo final ;O; Sufrí tanto escribiéndolo T^T Espero tomatazos y rosas con miel de maple si no les gusta , sé que me matarán después de leer ;^;_

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes que ocupo en esta historia y Hetalia en sí, no me pertenecen. Pertenecen al Señor Hidekaz Himaruya-Sama, alabado sea *^*_

**Parejas/Personajes**: **USA/UK principal.**

**Advertencia: **_Si el fic continúa, no aseguro sanidad mental ni cardiaca a la persona que lo siga leyendo. Asi que niños y enfermos crónicos, ¡escapen! Si están de acuerdo con todo lo demás, sigan por favor -w-. Enfermedades sin cura. Sufrimiento inglés. Poesía. **Semi-Lemon**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Algo que podría haber pasado, pero que no paso. Tenía y aún tengo esperanzas, pero no sé porque las tengo, <span>si no sucederán...<span>"**

_Alfred:_

_Se propuso agradecerle a Iggy todo lo que había hecho por él en todos estos años. Le dolía acabar asi, pero… ya nada se podía hacer. Desde un principio, Arthur quiso que él fuera feliz, le cocinó (aunque mal enseñó su sentido del gusto), le enseñó sobre música, le enseñó todo lo que sabe. La independencia fue algo duro, pero sabian ambos que algún día tenía que pasar, a pesar de que Arthur aún no lo acepte en su totalidad en su interior; en algún lugar de su corazón, aún desea que su pequeño Al vuelva indefenso a sus brazos. Le costó bastante arreglar todo para confesarle después de mucho tiempo, lo mucho que le amaba y que este sentimiento iba más allá de un cariño paternal, que deseaba que de una vez por todas, le dejara de mirar como a un pequeño que necesita cuidado. Quería devolverle todo ese amor que le dio cuando niño, pero de otra manera. Sólo deseaba sentirlo en sus brazos, saborear sus labios, rendirse al calor de sus cuerpos juntos. Todo eso, para acabar asi… Sufriendo por una enfermedad que tiraba a la basura todo por lo que estos años había trabajado, todo lo que una vida había soñado. Es que esto no podía terminar así._

_No se arrepentía de nada, pero... le hubiera gustado disfrutarlo un poco más. Por ello, organizó una despedida para su Iggy, que después de todo lo que hizo por él, se lo merecía todo en la vida._

_Arthur:_

_Le extrañaba la actitud de Alfred los últimos días. Había estado mucho tiempo al celular y comúnmente se quedaba viendo las nubes, que se reflejaban perfectamente en aquellos ojos que parecían haber sido robados de un pedazo de cielo. Le observaba. No aguantaría que le olvidara de a poco. Debía haber una razón sólida para creer lo que pasaba y de algún modo, solucionarlo. No sería capaz de despedirse de él. __De ese chiquillo al que cuidó y crió hasta que creyó independiente, y aún así, vuelve a estar débil e incapaz de valerse solo. Nadie más que él, Arthur Kirkland, siempre había estado, está y estará junto a ese excéntrico estadounidense. Le dolía verle a veces olvidar cosas que tenía en sus manos o que acababa de decir. _

_Todos cometemos esos pequeños errores, pero para Alfred y Arthur, quería decir que la enfermedad avanzaba lento, pero a paso seguro._

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa, en la casa de Alfred. Éste último había preparado una cena para el inglés, le había pedido a Francis que cocinara para él, dándole una explicación bastante emotiva, lo que hizo que el francés se emocionara y hiciera con gusto lo que su camarada le pedía. Asi que allí ambos estaban. Un inglés, un norteamericano, en una mesa con comida francesa y música de cortesía austriaca, en iPod, esperable del menor.

Arthur no lograría aguantar las lágrimas reprimidas en su pecho por tanto tiempo ya. No había llorado desde que anunciaron la enfermedad de Alfred, equivalente a unos dos meses. Comieron tranquilamente, enviando una que otra mirada coqueta o posando una mano en la del otro. En un momento, Arthur tomó la mano de Alfred, éste terminó de comer y le miró. Ambos se miraron con un amor inmenso, y el inglés no aguantó más. Las lágrimas caían por sus pálidas mejillas, las que fueron limpiadas por los hábiles pulgares de Alfred. El mayor no se dio cuenta cuándo llegó a su lado, se hallaba arrodillado.

-A…Alfred…-dijo entre sollozos. El ojiazul le miró con ternura y le acurrucó en su pecho, levantándose sólo un poco para hacerlo. Ambos cayeron en que momento el chico estadounidense se volvió más alto que el inglés. Después de unos minutos, Alfred tomó la barbilla de su Iggy, y mirándolo cariñosamente, le besó con toda la ternura que puede ser imaginable (e incluso, la que no se puede imaginar). Tomó en brazos a su amado británico, y le llevó a su habitación.

Le depositó en la cama cómo si de un tesoro se tratara, y se posó sobre él. Acercándose felinamente a su oreja, susurró:

-Quiero que nunca me olvides, lamentablemente no puedo cumplir lo mismo si me lo pides. –Una triste expresión se formó en su cara- Pero sé… que algo, aquí dentro, siempre me dirá que hay una persona a la que amé, amo y amaré con todo mi corazón, aunque no te reconozca. Quizá, en un tiempo, ni siquiera sepa cómo caminar… Pero, quiero pedirte que estés a mi lado hasta que mi corazón dé el último latido, antes de que mi mente olvide como respirar. –

El inglés tomó la cara de su amado con ambas manos y le besó. Le besó como nunca antes le había besado. Lentamente, ambos cuerpos comenzaron a subir de temperatura. Alfred comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Arthur, besando cada espacio, dejando cada centímetro del inglés con su aroma. Tomó uno de los botones de Arthur y le comenzó a lamer, mientras que pellizcaba el otro. El inglés sólo se limitaba a gemir para agrado de su amante, sabía que el menor amaba escuchar aquellos sonidos provenientes de lo más profundo de su ser.

-A-ah… Al..fred.. nhh-. Llegó el turno de Alfred, quien fue derribado suavemente por el isleño hacia atrás, quedándo este último encima del más alto. Rozando la ya evidente erección del chico, el inglés se dedicó a lamer, besar y morder su torso, mientras que el estadounidense se acariciaba la espalda, delineando a veces su columna, sacando pequeños gemidos y escalofríos de placer. En ese momento, el británico bajó el cierre de los pantalones del menor y coló su mano por debajo de sus bóxers. Un estimulante gemido se escapó, pero que fue tapado a la mitad por los lábios ingleses que tanto amaba.

-A-ar..thur…. -. Ya no aguantando más, Alfred se posicionó nuevamente sobre el mayor, y comenzó a acariciar su trasero, cuyos dedos a veces trataban de simular una penetración, mientras le besaba apasionadamente. El inglés se quitó los pantalones, para sorpresa de su amante, el cual sólo sonrió a la acción. Arthur sólo se limito a sonrojarse y recibir aquellos labios de nuevo, ya rojos de tantos besos. Al terminarse este beso, el estadounidense puso su dedo índice frente al inglés, que comenzó a lamerlos como si… se tratara no precisamente del dedo del menor.

-Estás listo?-preguntó Alfred, haciéndo sonrojar al que estaba bajo él.

-No preguntes esas cosas…-se sonrojó aún más al decir esto. Había deseado este momento hace mucho. Alfred sabía que el inglés nunca le diría que le necesitaba, que necesitaba su calor y su presencia junto a él, ésa fue una de las causas por las que terminaron. Pero, se dieron cuenta en ese preciso momento, que todas esas estúpidas ideas que les colmaron la mente no vaílan nada cuando estaban cerca del otro, cuando sus miradas de cruzaban, cuando sus lábios se juntabas y sus lenguas danzaban un baile que sólo ellas conocían. Cuando sus dedos se entrelazaban, todo en el mundo dejaba de tener cierta importancia y presión, se sentían poderosos y capaces de todo cuando estaba junto a esa persona tan especial que se robaba sus suspiros, pensamientos y sueños.

-Entonces…-

(...)

El inglés despertó primero que su amante y se le quedó mirando. Había dormido abrazados toda la noche, luego de demostrarse cuánto se amaban de manera que olvidaba a qué hora se durmió. Miró sus dorados cabellos sobre aquellos ojos, aquellos pedacitos de cielo que se mantenían cerrados aún, eran de su pertenencia y de nadie más, como Alfred dijo. Posó su pálida mano en la mejilla del menor y comenzó a susurrar, como en un doloroso gemido.

-_Quedate un instante más te pido, sólo para que me mires a los ojos; sólo para entenderte mientras sufro; sólo para no llorar, antes de tiempo. Quedate un instante más te pido. Trata de olvidar la historia que escribimos; borra si es que puedes, las palabras con verdades y mentiras que dijimos, y en el viento de mil noches estrelladas; creas que no existen, volverán a tus oidos. Quedate un instante mas te pido. ¿Que no entiendes que tus sueños son los mios? ¿Que no sabes que si marchas, me abandonas en un limbo? ¿Que no vez que pronto muero como misero mendigo sin tu abrigo?- ya no aguantó más y lágrimas comenzaron a mojar la almohada bajo él- Quedate... quedate... ¡Quedate! ¡Un instante mas amor te lo suplico!-_su voz se quebró unos momentos. Su amado Alfred despertó y vió un Arthur sufriendo por él, lo sabía sin que se lo dijeran. Tomó su cara y ambos se miraron. Arthur recitó finalmente con una destrozada voz, casi inaudible -_Un instante que no tenga término en el tiempo, un instante que perdure mientras vivo... ¡Un instante!; Para ser feliz con tu recuerdo.-_

El americano le quedó mirando un tiempo, Arthur le miró fijamente con las lágrimas a punto a salir. Alfred musitó

-Arthur, que haces aquí?-. El inglés se limitó a responder cosas vagas, y al irse al baño, rompió en un llanto que Alfred escuchó, pero que hizo caso omiso. Había algo en su interior que le decía que él era muy valioso para su persona… Pero, no lograba recordar.

(Meses después)

Se veía un inglés leyendo en voz alta a un chico de unos 23 años que le miraba como un pequeño. Junto a la chimenea en una fría noche londinense, sostenía un libro que llevaba por título _"Alice in Wonderland", _uno de los libros favoritos del menor. Luego de terminar los capítulos correspondientes por día, que siempre eran los tres primeros, iba a bañar al pequeño de ojos azules. Le secaba el cabello, vestia el pijama y le recostaba. Acto seguido, se recostaba junto a él y comenzaba a acariciarle mientras le cantaba.

_-London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. __London Brigde is…- _Cuando el pequeño Alfred se dormía, el británico cuyo nombre era Arthur se disponía a dormir en la cama de huéspedes. Todas las noches soñaba con aquél estadounidense rubio ojiazul, que llegaba a su puerta con un ramo de rosas rojas y se limitaba a besarle tiernamente los labios, como a él tanto le gustaba. Aquél mismo Alfred que una noche antes de olvidarse de todo, y haber consumado aquel acto de amor le susurró antes de dormirse...

_Voy a volver_

_Cuando me llames_

_No hay necesidad de decir adiós_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> El pedacito en cursiva del final corresponde a la canción **"The Call" de Regina Spektor**. Sale en "Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Príncipe Caspian" -w-

_;O; Sé que merezco morír por matar a Arthur en la mente de mi Alfredcito querido. Pero, como iba el fic, creo que se veía venir. Muchísimas gracias por apoyarme y seguirme en este mi primer fic._

_Gracias especiales a Solitudely-Sempai que me ayudó con el último cap, espero que te guste, aunque sé que no tienes como preferencia el UsUk, pero ya sabes que se viene un posible GreciaxJapón o un Franadá. Aún te debo el Shizaya ._._

_Muchos saludillos a todos ustedes, y espero aprovechar este tiempo de paro (aunque hasta el momento no lo he hecho ;^;) para escribir más ^^._

_Cualquier sugerencia de historia o trama, mándenlo a mi correo personal, que pueden consultar por privado ^^._

_Nos leemos, se les quiere ^^ ***kisu~ kisu~***_


End file.
